Hear Me Cry
by Feeling.Delirious
Summary: Travelling through America, Taniwha stays on the outskirts of La Push as she watches over the Whales, something which she has done for centuries. As they start to die out, she is confronted with the fact that her time on Earth may be running out. PaulOC


Whales broke the surface of the water, their bodies flinging themselves back in, and their tail slapping the surface causing waves to erupt as water was thrust outwards by the whale's mighty strength. A mother and her calf could be seen twisting and gliding beneath the waters surface, both revelling in the glory of the water and the sun upon them.

I sat watching them play, enjoying their freedom, before they would be forced to migrate north, past the Americas and the dangerous waters where the hunters dwelled. It was a yearly ritual I was forced to endure, as was the pain that arrived when they returned and I realised who was missing or joy when a new calf had joined the pod.

Two hands suddenly came to rest upon my shoulders, and I turned to view our chieftain standing behind me, his face weathered by many years.

"Brother." I said nodding respectively. Looking at me, his mouth crinkled into a smile.

"I see you are watching them again, sister." He croaked as he gazed out into the ocean.

I smiled too.

"When have I never? There are fewer and fewer each year my old friend and I fear they will all soon be leaving us."

His eyes now sad, turned once again upon me.

"I know, I know. I am so sorry, so very sorry. I am powerless as much as you are powerless." He said to me sadly

"I hold no standing in this world anymore, my authority means nothing to these people, and neither does yours."

A bitter laugh escaped one of our mouths, I didn't know whose but I felt it was mine.

"Can't they see they're destroying the world?"

My brother didn't answer, we both knew the answer.

"I think you should leave, follow them Awa. You are their shepherd and they are your sheep."

Surprised, I stared at him. I had lived here for years, not once had I left, not to follow them.

"There aren't many of us left, and there aren't many of them left. It has always been you duty to watch over the, not us. There is nothing of our tribe remaining. Nearly all our children have left us and our stories behind." He said as if reading my mind.

I didn't say a word, instead choosing to gaze out at sea as my blonde hair whipped around me.

He was right, there were only a few of us remaining in our tribe, we were a ghost of what we once were, grasping at strings and memories of people that had long left us behind. I knew my brother's time was coming to an end, his days were counting down quickly and there was nothing I could do.

Turning to him once again, I spoke.

"I will leave, but only in a few days when the whales begin to migrate. I must be here for the last days. If you would need me, I will be in the cave." I said before giving them another glance and heading to our caves.

The caves were magnificent to say the least. Spirals of rock erupted from the ground and hung from the ceilings. When light hit one, they would sparkle, as light was split into many shades by the diamonds that lay scattered throughout them. Tunnels carved by flowing water stood tall, and stretched into the darkness that lay beyond. The cave became more treacherous as it became darker as water disappeared down holes to a maze of catacomb like structures and miniature waterfalls plunged downwards.

Smaller tunnels split off from the main, and their unexplored roads seemed to flicker with the flow of water. I reached a crossway where the tunnel split to three, and I took the path of the one that plunged downwards, my hands scraping across the sharp rocks, the blood washed away by the water, and the cuts healing. Thousands of spirals hung from the ceiling here, and the walls were carved with the stories of my people, words and pictures both depicting our legends. White, black and blue paint covered each spire, a pattern that spoke of our ancestors and their children.

Only one spire remained untouched for it was mine. For centuries I had written about the people that had lived, the people that had passed through this life, each with their own story to tell, and each with a story I had told.

I ignored the pale, undecorated rock that contrasted greatly against my darkly tanned skin as I ducked below it, my eyes straining in order to see the few remaining that wasn't fully covered.

Pausing for a second before the most impressive of the few that remained, I though of our tribe. There was little time before we would split, the elders were nearing the end, and we couldn't stay together after that.

Sighing, I thought of the life my brother had lived, and how he had to watch as woman and man started to leave our tribe. It was undoubtedly painful to watch each of your friends' leave, as your once powerful family collapsed with only a few dying to remain. He was to be the last chieftain of our tribe, but not the last of our people as we would remain scattered throughout the world.

It had been a few days, which I knew as water had repeatedly flooded the cave as the tide rose and sank and if I didn't have cool skin meaning my skin was cooler than the normal human one, I would have frozen from cold a long time ago. It was finished and my job was done. I could hear the whales preparing to leave, standing I left the hallowed cave behind, not even sparing a glance.

Behind me, the spires seemed to glow even in the darkness as their twists and curls seemed to reflect on to the remaining spire, coming together to form its own pattern, more complicated then the rest.

It had been a few days since I had left my home and a few more since I had last seen the whales.

When I first stepped onto the soil, or concrete of America I was taken back by the harshness of the landscape. Large structures covered the sky and the sunlight, while only a few plants lay scattered.

I had been immensely relieved to know that this was not my destinations, and that the whales were headed to a small beach on the East Coast for a few weeks. The closest town was smaller and more nature friendly, where I hoped the air didn't stink and was not so… mechanic.

Stepping out of the musky taxi, I took a survey of the area in front of me.

First impression? Rainy and Grey.

"'ey, you sure this is the place?" The taxi driver said interrupting my musings.

Turning around, I smiled and nodded, fully understanding his confusion. We had passed the towns of Forks and La Push, and had journeyed along a dirt gravel road to find my temporary residence. It was a mere hut, no electricity and no water, that overlooked the ocean, balanced precariously at the edge of a steep and rocky cliff.

It definitely felt like home.

* * *

Once my measly belongings had been set into place, I decided to head out.

The forest was dark even though it was day, and I could hear the sound of the waves crashing against rock. Red and yellow mushrooms surrounded the small area around my house, as black beetles crawled over them and into flowers and I sat watching for an hour. When I was thoroughly satisfied, I returned to the cliff with my house upon it. Peering over the edge, I could see there were no rocks pointing up from the ocean, as the stone from the cliff seemed to extend far down.

I couldn't feel the whales further out to sea nor could I see them.

I was surprised; they should be here by now. Dread settled in my stomach as I searched my bonds. An overwhelming sadness flowed over me as I felt two of the strands were broken, and images of poachers slammed into my mind as red lapped at my vision.

I steadied myself against the wall of my house as I resisted the urge to be sick. I needed to take my mind off of it, so I spun on my heel ready to head out to the near towns to find a job. I desperately needed money, and my stomach growled in protest at not eating in awhile.

Reaching the town, I was fronted with the view of a few small measly shops, one of them a café. This seemed to be my best option, and I pushed the door open. It was empty save for the lady at the counter. Heading to her, she frowned at me, confused.

"You passing through?" She asked me, swinging her black hair over her shoulder.

"No, I'm looking for a job though." I replied, my eyes bored as my eyes roamed over the menu.

"A job you say? Didn't know anyone was moving in around here, but I could use a bit of help, the last helper left a while ago." She said looking at me curiously.

"Not in the town but around. When can I start?" I said switching topics.

The lady raised an eyebrow.

"Can you start today, I know a bunch of friends are going to be heading in soon and I can't feed them all. Its $5 an hour, seven hours a day. I'm Sue, and you are…?"

"Taniwha."

"Just Taniwha?" She asked suspiciously.

"Just Sue?" I replied, narrowing my eyes in a mock suspicious way.

Laughing the lady shoved an apron across at me, which I pulled over my singlet and shorts.

"Gonna be warm enough there?" She asked when I came around to her side of the counter.

"I'm used to colder weather than this," I said frowning as I tried to overcome the urge to be sick again "It's a welcome change."

She grinned back, showing her white teeth, which stuck out against the dark color of her skin.

"Right, well let me show you how to work things around here, and then we will get you started okay?" Sue said.


End file.
